Utter Perfection
by IwillYURIforYAOIcartoons
Summary: There was a time before the Teen Titans had powers; what if they never got them? A college AU where the Teen Titans try to figure out just what to do with their lives, and Robin strides for perfection in the form of a tall headmaster. Not rated M until second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT A/N: Okay, this will be confusing, but I will explain as best as I can. My roommate gave me the prompt to write the Teen Titans without any powers in a "traditional american university", so naturally I had to return to a time BEFORE they got their powers, which means none of them have their hero alias. Garfield is Beast Boy, Victor is Cyborg, Richard is Robin, Kory is Starfire, and Raven stays the same… But don't worry, stick with me here, all of them get nicknames the same as or very reminiscent of their hero aliases. There are also hints of Rose Wilson, (yes, Slade's daughter) as she is part of the Teen Titans in the comic books. This will be a universe I'll revisit, so I would give this a shot! *wrings hands***

"Hey, BB!" Go long!" Victor shouted, throwing a football across a grassy field in front of the mathematics building. The zoology student, Garfield Logan, teasingly nicknamed Beast Boy by his friends for his undying love of animals, dropped his books on the ground and sprinted across campus, stretching his arms high over his head to make the catch.

"Booyah! Nice one!" Victor cheered. BB threw it back, trotting back across the field to collect his abandoned books.

"Hey, BB!" A woman's voice echoed across campus. "Nice catch!" Kory, an astronomy student intent on finding her own space _thing_ be it a universe, galaxy, or star cluster, approached the two, a brooding girl on her arm.

"Quite…virtuoso…" the girl said, her face buried in a book.

"I'm surprised you looked up from your poetry long enough to see it, Rae," Victor joked.

Raven was an english major with a soft spot for beat poetry and Edgar Allen Poe. She was easily the most quiet of the group, but she was always good for a coffee and a long talk when needed.

"Well we can't all be football stars, 'Cyborg the Football Machine'," Raven smirked.

"Please, please, ladies," Victor joked right back, "Call me Cy."

"Hey," Beast Boy said suddenly to Kory, "find your own star-galaxy-cluster yet?"

"Not today!" Kory said, three or four versions of the same astronomy textbook under her arm. "But I will! So help me the Starfire Galaxy will exist!"

"Sure, Star," a voice said. The astronomy student turned on her heel and captured the new addition to their friend group in a hug.

"Richard! Good to see you!"

"Ugh! Guys, I told you! Please call me Robin; Richard is an atrocious name."

"Atrocious…" Raven echoed.

"Yeah, there are no good nicknames! Rich? Dick? No thank you."

'Robin' was the newest member of this small group of friends, having transferred to Jump University almost three weeks ago. His major was still undecided, which was a bit of a sore spot with him amongst his new friends, all of which, to him, seemed to have their lives figured out. That was one of the reasons he'd come to Jump University. He couldn't figure out what he wanted to do with his life at Gotham University.

"So, Robin," Beast Boy spoke up, wriggling his eyebrows."Seen Rose around anywhere?"

"Um, no, I haven't," Robin said. The girl was very studious, and though she'd been in "the group" the longest, she wasn't the most active participant, choosing to focus more on her studies. "Maybe she's in class?" Robin's unspoken _Like you all should be_ was clear, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Aww," Beast Boy sighed.

"Speaking of class…?" Robin tried again. Raven raised an eyebrow at him. Starfire just giggled. "For heaven's sake! Do any of you actually go to school here?" The boy stalked off, disappearing inside the mathematics building.

"I wonder when he'll realize that classes don't take roll call?" Beast Boy said, nudging Cyborg playfully.

"Come on, Squirt, you should get to class. Soon we're gonna have to start calling you CC."

"Oh bro that was terrible!" BB chuckled, sprinting after the other boy.

"Are we going to class too?" Raven asked, not looking up from her book. Starfire giggled.

'I was thinking some shopping instead!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So much exposition for a smut chapter… I mean, at least it's good to know I can use this universe again when I need to… If there's anything you want to see written go ahead and PM me or write it yourself! Just credit me and let me read it, of course.**

 **Thanks for everyone who'd favorited/followed/reviewed, I really appreciate it! And just to clarify... This WILL be a blackmail/dubcon chapter. They really all will with Slade's chapters... The chapters with the titans will be (hopefully) funny and a little less serious. We'll see how they even out. **

Sitting in his basic mathematics class, Robin completely toned out the lesson, doodling all over the inside of his journal.

 _Maybe I can be a chef? Or a police officer? Uh, private investigator? School teacher? Ugh, who knows? Who cares! I don-_

"Richard! Richard Grayson maybe _you_ can tell me how to find x!" Robin's professor's voice suddenly penetrated his consciousness.

"It's Robin...," Robin turned his attention to the algebra problem scrawled on the chalkboard in front of the classroom. "Subtract then divide."

"Subtract then divide _what_?" The teacher asked, if only to make sure Robin really _was_ paying attention.

"Subtract 25 and divide three," Robin said, sounding bored. "The answer is x equals ten."

The professor nodded, turning away from him for a second to write the answer on the board. "Richard, please pay attention next time."

"Yes ma'am," Robin blushed. Snickers from the class only deepened the blush.

"And Richard?" The teacher spoke up, turning to him, "The Headmaster wants to see you. He asked me to send you to him specifically."

Robin grabbed his things quickly and skirted out of the room, scurrying across campus to the dreaded "staff building" where the headmaster's office was. Even though Robin had only been here for a few weeks, he'd heard a countless number of rumors about the professor's building; everything from students dying inside it's walls and haunting the place to teachers being able to smoke on the third floor. But, strangely enough, no rumors circulated about the headmaster himself. He was only seen once a year, and that was at his annual Welcome Freshman ceremony and dinner. He was tall and broad shouldered and wore an eyepatch over one eye.

Holding his breath, Robin entered the stall building, not sprawling and laid out like the other buildings on campus, but stacked five floors tall. Robin checked the directory and saw that the headmaster's office was on the fifth floor. Naturally. Robin entered the elevator and hit the highest button, sighing as the doors slid shut. On the ride up, he tried to think of anything and everything he'd done wrong over the past three weeks. Missed a day? Flunked a test? Oh god, was he getting kicked out?

The elevator dinged and Robin stepped out, directly into the headmaster's office.

"You called for me… Headmaster Slade?"

The man looked up from his desk with his one cold eye and glanced at Robin, the teen practically shaking in his designer sweater and Gap khakis.

"Yes. Richard?"

"Call me Robin," the boy said before thinking. It'd been his mantra over the past three weeks

"Robin, then. Take a seat."

The teen sunk into the chair in front of Headmaster Slade's desk. "Am I in trouble, Headmaster?"

"Oh, not in the slightest, Robin. You've been here for what, a week?"

"Three weeks in two days." Robin felt his cheeks heat up.

"Ah." Headmaster Slade shuffled some papers around on his desk. "I noticed you haven't picked a major yet?"

 _Is this what I've been called in here for?_ "No, I haven't. I'm not sure what to do with my life yet." Robin laughed meekly, trying to mask some of the cloying insecurity he felt.

"That's perfectly fine," Slade nodded.

"Okay… Then, uh…" Robin bit the inside of his cheek. He was taught to be polite and not blurt out what he was thinking, but this was literally torture. "Why did you want to see me, Headmaster?"

"To be perfectly frank, Robin," Slade said, finally focusing his full attention on the teen. "I see great potential in you. Perfect attendance, perfect scores on tests, perfect record, you've made it to the fourth in your class in the three weeks you've been here. Only the best for Bruce Wayne's children, I suppose."

"Actually, I was adopted," Robin said, quickly addressing that elephant in the room.

"Even better," Slade said in a deep voice. The headmaster got up from his desk, pacing around the room to put a giant hand on the top of Robin's chair, looming over the teen. "I have many connections, Robin. My word is worth a lot. And I feel, with a little… one-on-one guidance, you could get those connections."

Robin licked his lips nervously. He knew what Slade was offering. And he knew the price. But ever since he was adopted and had shown no interest in anything other than his schoolwork, he had the ever-present suspicion that he wasn't good enough for Bruce. He craved perfection. And that was what Slade was offering. Some of those connections were invaluable.

Slade's hand slid down onto Robin's shoulder and the teen sighed, tipping his head back to look at the man.

 _To perfection_. "What kind of one-on-one time?" the teen asked, locking his gaze onto Slade's.

"Let me show you," he smirked, his grin all teeth, Robin's senses screaming _danger_.

The Headmaster nipped at Robin's neck, hard enough for the proper boy to squeal but soft enough so no telltale bruises would show. Robin gripped the arms of the chair tight enough to turn his knuckles white, but Headmaster Slade didn't notice, too busy with his own hands. He'd found his way under Robin's sweater and began playing with Robin's nipples, gently tugging and toying at them.

Despite everything, Robin felt himself getting hard at the treatment. He couldn't deny that Slade knew what he was doing…

Slade noticed the boy begin to relax and shifted his position so he stood in front of Robin's chair. The teen knew what was expected of him and began mouthing at the front of the Headmaster's slacks, unbuttoning and unzipping them with just his teeth.

"You really are perfect," Headmaster Slade purred, knotting his hands in Robin's hair. The teen's head was forced down onto the Headmaster's erection and Robin opened his mouth greedily, keeping his jaw relaxed for anything Slade could throw at him.

The Headmaster began fucking Robin's throat, eye closed in pleasure. Robin did his best to stick out his tongue and lick the underside of his Headmaster's cock, bringing him to release even faster. Slade bucked his hips forward and came, thick and salty, into Robin's mouth, who sputtered but had no choice but to swallow it , obviously, was the correct answer, as Slade tapped Robin's mouth to look inside.

"Perfect," the Headmaster grinned, kissing the very corner of Robin's mouth to catch a loose drop of come. Robin blushed deeply, the kiss doing one thing that the rest of it couldn't: make Robin feel dirty.

"Is that all you wanted?" Robin asked, shyness taking over.

"For now," the Headmaster nodded, tucking his length back into his pants. 'I'll send for you if I need you, hm?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Robin said, standing up awkwardly. He hadn't gotten any of his needs being taken care of, and the front of his khakis were bulging in a distinctive way that Slade noticed with a smirk.

"And Robin?"

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"No playing with yourself tonight.I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, Headmaster Slade."


	3. Chapter 3

Robin scurried out of the staff building, moving quickly across campus, trying to distance himself from the building. He didn't regret his actions, not at all: he'd done something like this in the past. The key, he'd decided, was to not think about it. And that was what he decided to do as he ran into Starfire and Raven, entering campus from, apparently, a shopping trip. Starfire balanced at least three boxes of shoes in her hands, while Raven held a modest bag of new books.

"Robin!" Star called, trying to wave her hands. Raven, somehow with a genuine smile on her face, waved instead.

"It looks like you guys were busy," Robin said, jogging over to them.

"There's this totally awesome strip mall within walking distance of here!" The redhead squealed. "It's got a DSW _and_ a discount book store!"

'Wait, walking distance? How far is that?" Robin raised an eyebrow at the two girls.

"Almost a mile and a half!" Star said, jumping up in the air excitedly and managing to drop a shoebox directly on top of Raven's head. The english major seemed to shrink down even further, her grin replaced temporarily with a seething look.

Robin picked up the box and handed it to Star, the tall student giggling at him.

"How was arithmetic?" Raven asked quietly, cocking her head at Robin as if sensing he was in distress.

"Eh, fine. I knew all the information anyway."

"Then why don't you skip class? They don't keep track anyway," Starfire tried to tell him. Robin shrugged, the headmaster's words echoing in his head. _He_ kept track. And so did Robin.

"Well do you take lunch breaks at least?" Star continued, lost in her own world. "You should join the group for lunch!"

"Isn't it lunch now?" Robin asked.

"Would you look at the time!" Star exclaimed excitedly, and with a subtle nod to Raven, the two girls had trapped him, arm in arm, taking him off campus, Star balancing all of her boxes of shoes on the side of Robin's head.

The boy was escorted a block away from campus where a popular little lunch place stood, always packed with college kids on their off hours.

"Star! Raven! Robin! Over here!" Robin turned his head toward Beast Boy who was waving frantically, sitting at the biggest table in the restaurant with Cy and Rose at his side.

"Geeze, Star, do you need any more shoes?" Victor joked, standing to help her put all the shoeboxes down by her chair.

"Well not anymore!" She exclaimed. "I got at least five really good pairs!"

"And the rest of them?" Rose asked.

"Eh, they're okay."

"That's not what she said in the store!" Raven spoke up, making the entire table burst out laughing.

Robin looked over at Rose, directly across the table from him. She was the newest to the group aside from Robin himself, and there was a lot he didn't know about her. Her hair was dyed a bright bubblegum pink but her roots were a pure white, making Robin wonder if white really was her natural hair color. Her face was round but always had a stony serious expression, the exact opposite of her colorful hair. It made Robin wonder when this impossibly serious girl ever lightened up enough to think pink dye was a good idea. She was pretty but she seemed different than the rest of the group. She certainly wasn't as tall and radiant as Starfire or as emotional and deep as Raven, but still she added something to the group, something homey and welcoming.

Robin sunk back in his chair, sighing contentedly. He tried to relax around these five, all almost completely ignoring him. It was strange to Robin. They weren't expecting anything out of him, just letting him be himself.

Getting all of the group together lead to a lively lunch. The waitress recognizing the huge group and bringing over a huge pizza without needing to take their order, gaining a huge cheer from the group. As one they lifted pizza slices into the air.

"A toast!" Cy cheered.

"Toast!" They all echoed.

"To skipping next hour!" Robin's eyes went wide.

"What!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy holidays to you all! Thanks for reading.**

Robin sprinted across campus, backpack in one hand and the forgotten slice of pizza in the other. He had exactly one minute to get to class on the other side of campus. It was impossible, he knew, but he could not ruin his perfect record for this. He just couldn't.

He pushed himself harder, pumping his arms, wind stinging his eyes. Ahead of him, he saw the right building, so close but so far away. With one final burst of energy, Robin threw himself against the front door and sprinted down the hallway to his classroom, dashing into class…

Two minutes late.

What was worse was the fact that he had pushed open the doors with a screech and a loud banging noise, drawing quite literally everyone in the class's attention to him. His cheeks flushed red as he slunk across the lecture hall to grab a seat, sitting farther back than he usually did, if only to avoid judgemental stares and the mocking laughter riddling the class. He stopped by the trashcan to throw away the pizza slice, no longer so hungry.

"Thank you for joining us, Richard," the professor said after he'd sat, her eyes finding him even in the darkness of the back of the classroom, "but if you're going to show up late, you might as well not show up at all. Please leave."

Robin's eyes went wide, hopeless tears threatening to spill, but he knew better than to argue: the professor's word was law, after all. He grabbed his backpack silently, stalking out of the classroom like a dog with its tail between its legs. And, as if this day couldn't get any worse, one specific headmaster was waiting for him outside the classroom.

"Headmaster!" Robin startled, almost running into the man, as his head was bowed. "I-"

"Not one word," Slade growled, grabbing Robin's ear with his thumb and index finger. He dragged Robin behind him as he strutted across campus, the boy practically standing on his tiptoes to try to lessen the pain. Headmaster Slade made a beeline across campus to the staff building. Robin tried not to make eye contact with anyone sitting in the courtyard; all the students were stifling their giggles until the headmaster was past where they were sitting. They were soon in front of the staff building, Slade lingering just long enough in front of the door for Robin to see his friends, coming back on campus from their lunch, to stop and stare. Starfire looked like she was going to cry, her hand covering her mouth in horror. Raven looked terrified. Cy and BB looked incredibly apologetic. And Rose met Robin's eyes without flinching, then looked away, eyes downcast. A pang of fear rang through Robin's body and his heart skipped a beat.

What was going to happen to him in Slade's office?

The headmaster hustled him inside then back to the elevator, barely waiting for the door to open before he shoved Robin inside. He hit the button for his floor silently. There was nothing to do but wait for the elevator's slow descent up five flights. Robin fidgeted the whole ride, popping his knuckles until Slade shot him a stony look indicating for him to stop, only for Robin to begin again seconds later.

As soon as the elevator made its pleasant noise and opened the doors, Slade pulled Robin inside his office, still holding the downtrodden student by his ear. Only when he lead Robin to his chair in front of Slade's desk did he release his grip, causing the boy to yelp and sit down.

"What on earth were you thinking," Slade said, leaning back against his desk. He crossed his arms but didn't yell. Robin had a few seconds to contemplate whether this completely calm, stoic headmaster was better or worse than if he was yelling, until Slade's hands clenched into fists and he slammed one against his desk. Robin startled so badly that he almost fell out of his chair, the words dried up in his throat.

"What on _earth_ were you thinking, Robin! This is entirely unacceptable. If I'm going to take you in as my student, you can _not_ be late for class. At all. You understand that this has to go on your record."

Tears welled in Robin's eyes and he tried desperately to blink them back. "I'm so sorry, Headmaster," he whispered. Slade looked down at him sternly.

"You're sorry," he repeated, and Robin blushed, looking down at his feet and nodding. "Well that's touching, but it doesn't get you to class on time. Nor does it keep your perfect attendance record intact."

"Please, Headmaster," Robin pleaded. looking into Slade's face. "I'll do anything you say. I _need_ this semester to be perfect."

"There's no way I can simply overlook this," the headmaster told him, and Robin closed his eyes, huffing out a deep sigh. He looked so heartbroken that Slade didn't let him suffer long. "You need to be punished." Robin's eyes flicked up to study the dark, mocking look that had settled into his headmaster's features. "If you take all of your punishment, then I'll completely forget about this incident. It won't go on your record. You just need to take all of it."

Robin considered asking what the punishment was, but realized that it didn't matter. He was going to take it no matter what. He needed his record; it was all he had. Robin closed his eyes, nodding his head.

"I will."

Slade nodded back, a stony expression on his face. "I'm going to spank you," he declared. "Pull your pants down."

Robin blushed scarlet but did as he was told, following instructions until he found himself bent over the headmaster's knee, bare ass sticking up in the air. "I think twenty is enough. Ten for each minute you were late?" The boy nodded, too mortified to say anything. "Count them off."

The very first hit was dull. A loud crack echoed through the room, Robin's only real hint that his punishment had begun.

"One."

Another loud crack and Robin was in pure agony, the sharp pain from the first spank hitting him at exactly the same time as the man's hand was brought down the second time. It was only Robin's pride that kept him from howling.

"T-two."

It only got worse from there, Headmaster Slade spanking Robin at irregular intervals, sometimes bringing his hand down five times in quick succession, and sometimes lingering for minutes, leaving Robin shivering in anticipation until the next lash. At number five, Robin's ass was red as a cherry. By nineteen, Robin was screaming. One last tormenting blow, and Robin's body convulsed, his wrecked vocal cords screaming: "Twenty!"

Slade looked down at the boy, something shining in his one eye. If Robin didn't know better, he would almost say it was pride.

"You can get up," the headmaster said gently, and Robin scrambled to get off the headmaster's lap, knees buckling from the torment his body went through. Robin dressed quietly, moving slowly, crying out as his boxers slid over his tortured skin.

"This better not happen again," the headmaster told him. "You did well. Today's accident won't be on your record." Robin nodded meekly and grabbed his backpack, wobbling out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Some dramatic stuff happening in this chapter... I've finally figured out where I want this plot to go, so stick with me, pretty soon here we'll be reaching an ending. Enjoy!**

Robin made sure not to be late to the rest of his classes for the rest of the week, scurrying around campus like a squirrel, talking to almost no one. He kept waiting for the Headmaster to Rose caught him just before he disappeared into his dorm's building on Friday.

"Robin! I haven't seen you around in a while!" She called, sprinting to catch up with him. Robin sighed, plastering on a small smile before he turned to face her.

"Hi, Rose! Sorry, I've been, uh, focusing on my studies. You know how it is."

"Yeah, but I don't normally blow off my friends when I do," she said, then added a laugh to soften her words. Robin grimaced and Rose cleared her throat. An awkward pause settled in.

"So hey, you're smart. Can you come over to my house on Saturday and help me with this super weird assignment? I swear the professor was explaining it and it was even more confusing the more she talked."

"Oh, uh, sure, yeah. No problem!"

"Great! See you at noon?"

"Yeah," Robin smiled, watching Rose walk away.

* * *

At exactly noon the next day, Robin rung the doorbell to the address Rose had texted him, a place only a fifteen minute walk away from campus. Under his arm was a notebook and two textbooks, a pen behind his ear. He was all ready for the day.

And then Headmaster Slade opened the door.

Robin just about had a heart attack, not expecting to see the hulking man outside of campus. Slade looked similarly surprised, opening his mouth to say something, when Rose appeared from behind him. She ducked under his arm, a huge grin on her face.

"Robin!" she greeted, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him underneath Slade's arm, dragging him into the house. "Dad! This is my friend who's helping me with that assignment. Okay, we're just going to be in my room, thanks!"

"Dad?" Robin squeaked. "The headmaster is your dad?"

"Yeah, that's him. I don't talk about it much for, you know, obvious reasons."

"Obvious reasons," Robin echoed.

"Hey, don't even stress about it! He promised not to bother us."

Robin spent a half an hour freaking out internally, not getting too terribly much done. It was only when he forcefully put the headmaster out of his mind did he begin to focus on the project in front of him, finally getting some work done. Rose seemed to settle down too, cutting and pasting various chemical equations onto a large piece of posterboard. Robin couldn't have explained exactly what this project was for or what it was supposed to measure, but he was glad that somehow he was helping.

"Okay," Rose said, stretching. "It's time for my five minute break. If I balance chemical equations any longer my brain will turn into sludge. Wanna join me?"

"Oh, no, I'm okay," Robin grinned. "If I take a break now I'll never get back to work."

"Ah, well," Rose said, walking out the door. Robin heard a faint "know thyself" from down the hall as she went off to do whatever people did in a study break.

Robin turned back to his textbook, absentmindedly scribbling down a paragraph to annotate for his English class, when a soft exhalation made him jump three feet in the air.

"H-Headmaster Slade!"

The man was leaning over him, looking at the title of the well-used English textbook. "Hello, Robin."

"I'm really sorry about what happened the other day, I've made sure it won't happen again!" Robin began profusely apologizing. The headmaster began to chuckle and Robin's face paled further.

"You're doing very well, Robin," Slade purred at him. Robin blushed. "So well, in fact, it's time for your first lesson.

"Now pay attention," Slade said, joining him on the floor, "You will be expected to memorize this information."

Robin's blush increased as Slade unbuckled his belt, latching onto his dick, suckling at it in a way that made him instantly hard. Robin made a low, needy noise. Nothing had ever made him feel this way.

"Are you paying attention?" the headmaster pulled off long enough to say.

"Yes, yes yes," Robin whined, pushing Slade's face down toward his crotch. The headmaster knew he could have gotten back at the boy for insubordination, but with a grin and a fake sounding sigh, swallowed Robin back to the base.

"Oh. My. God! Dad!" Robin sat up like he'd been shot, Slade on his feet even faster. Rose stood in the doorway, a cookie in her hand, her mouth hanging open.

"This is not what it looks like," the headmaster said, trying to put on a calm face. Robin just sat there stupidly, not really sure what to do.

"Oh my god, Robin, will you put that away!" Rose scolded. Robin startled and then realized that she was very pointedly not looking at his length, still exposed. The boy's face turned beet red as he quickly zipped up his pants. Rose continued. "Dad what the hell are you doing! This is so wrong, I-" She grabbed Robin's arm, hauling him to his feet. She dragged him down the hallway, reminding Robin painfully of when Slade dragged him across campus by his ear. Rose pushed him into the main floor's tiny bathroom and locking the door.

"What is going on. Why is my father touching you? Oh my god, oh my god! I am so sorry."

Robin found himself consoling Rose, awkwardly reaching out to touch her hand, then pulling away.

"It's okay, really!"

"No, it's not! Robin, this is the opposite of okay! How long has this been going on?"

"Only a couple of days," Robin defended. "Really. Not even a week."

"Rob, I don't think you know what you're getting into. This is disgusting and I need you to leave the house right now. Can you do that?"

"You're completely overreacting…" Robin muttered, avoiding eye contact. Rose sighed and unlocked the door, leaving him alone in the bathroom. After a couple of minutes, Robin sighed heavily and made his way back through the house, completely leaving behind his textbooks and notebook to just get out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last chapter before the new year! Hope you all have a good night and a better year.**

Rose stormed back into her bedroom where her father was still waiting for her, crossing his arms and sitting on her bed like a petulant child.

"I want you to realize how definitely, profoundly wrong this is," she began her speech, staring the headmaster down.

"Rose, you don't understand," Slade said, beginning his own monologue.

"You are ruining his life, do you even see that? You're forcing him into this crappy… whatever you call _this_ for your own gain. He won't do anything but study, this can't be good for his body or his mind. I don't think he's even sleeping well, do you see that? Of course not. Does he even want to be… with you? At all? Did you even _think_ to ask?"

"That is not what this is about-" Slade started again, but Rose continued:

"This in no way is going to end up well for you, either! Dad, he's like eighteen! This is just barely not statutory rape. It certainly won't look good in any court, and his dad is Bruce freaking Wayne. Not to mention that the school board most certainly won't want a headmaster who molests his students. And this _will_ get out. Even if you didn't _intend_ for me to see… _that_ … which I hope to god was the case, it wasn't going to stay a secret. In fact, if you don't tell the school board what's been going on, I will. I dare you to test me about this."

Slade stood from his daughter's bed, patting her head with his hand. "Thank you for your concern."

He walked out of her bedroom, leaving Rose seething, her hands clenched into fists. She took a deep sigh and grabbed her cell, first texting Robin, _Are you okay? I'm sorry,_ and then making a call.

"Can I speak to the head of the school board? It's important."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A little bit of a "Robin's monologue" chapter here at the beginning. His thoughts and feelings _are_ kind of conflicted, after all.**

Robin was at his core human relations class a full fifteen minutes early, so naturally he startled when the professor at the front of the room called his name.

"Richard? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry?" Robin piped up, looking meekly at the professor.

"I have in my notes here that you've been excused for this class."

"Any notes where I'm supposed to go?"

"The headmaster's office, I'm sure. He was the one who asked me to excuse you."

Robin packed up quickly, relief washing through him. The incident where Rose had walked in on them had been close to a week ago, and there had been no word from the headmaster since. He'd gotten the occasional text from Rose, but aside from his obligatory hanging out with his friends, her included, he didn't really ever see or talk to her. He certainly didn't text her back.

It wasn't what she thought, Robin decided. _I wasn't forced into any of this, I chose it. And I know he doesn't… care about me… but that doesn't matter. We both have something that the other wants. Connections, sex,_ his brain stuttered over the word, _things could be worse._

Robin made it to the staff building, thoughts turning over, contradicting themselves. Slade had never been mean to him, other than the spanking. But that was a punishment, and some part of Robin's brain recognized the difference. His brain _also_ recognized that he kind of really enjoyed it. The headmaster wanted him to be perfect, and bothered to punish him when he messed up. After a while, batman had just ignored him, giving him disapproving looks when his report cards weren't perfect, when he didn't want to go out for sports, when he wasn't sure what he wanted to do for a living. He realized that Slade wasn't like that. But what he _was_ like was yet to be determined.

Robin found the elevator doors opening on Slade's floor, for a second forgetting that lost in his thoughts, he'd entered the building and hit the correct elevator button.

"Robin," the headmaster greeted him, leaning back in his desk chair. "Come here. I have a very important meeting today, and I want you underneath the desk."

"What?" Robin blinked.

"Do I need to spell it out? You're going to suck me during this meeting." Robin blushed. Swallowing his pride, he got on his hands and knees to crawl under the desk. It was just in time, too, as soon as Robin had disappeared under the desk and unbuckled Slade's belt, the elevator doors dinged open.

"Mr. Allen," Slade said, "Good to see you."

The name rang a bell with Robin, and he thought about it while he freed Slade's cock. He remembered dragging the tip of it against his lips: Mr. Allen had approached him two days prior, interrupting his English class, asking a whole bunch of inane questions about how he was "liking it at the school" and if he had any "problems with teachers." He'd explained he was the head of the school board, and seemed to be alluding to something, perhaps his "relationship" with the headmaster, but Robin had basically blown him off, giving him lame one-word answers and excusing himself to go back to class.

"I wish I could say the same," the man said, and Robin tried to tune him out, focusing only on his headmaster. He licked up and down the shaft, trying to tease his headmaster, the fear of being discovered yet again both terrifying him and making him feel like all of his nerves were singing.

"I know why you're here," Slade said, voice perfectly level despite the fact that Robin wasn't holding back. "So let's cut to the chase. You want to fire me."

"We want to do more than fire you," the man admitted. "But basically, yes. And speaking for the school board, we'd like to expel the boy you've been having 'relations' with. This _is_ a very prestigious school, and we can not have anything like this happening again."

Slade flinched. It was subtle, but with Robin's mouth rooted on Slade's dick, the student felt every one of the man's movements. Robin swallowed as much of it as he could.

"I would love," Slade started, "to make a donation." The man rooted around in one of his desk drawers, pulling out a checkbook. "How does… this sound."

"You can't buy us to save your job," Mr. Allen told him.

"I'm not. I'm making a generous donation to save Richard Grayson's education."

Robin flinched at the sound of his own name, and Slade subtly put a hand on his head, ruffling his hair gently.

"I'd like him to continue his education. I will retire, naturally, cutting out any problems with tenure you may face. I want this forgotten."

"I will see what I can do, Mr. Wilson," the man said, and made his leave.

"That's enough, Robin," the headmaster said, pushing the boy away.

"Sir? I… Why did you give up your job?"

Slade chuckled. "I could make it very difficult for them to fire me, particularly with tenure. But in a situation like this, it's going to happen in the end. I would much rather you continue your education."

Robin blinked, grateful tears welling in his eyes. He turned away, whispering _thank you_.

"I know you may not think it's true, but I do care about what happens to you."

Robin hit the elevator button, not looking back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Taking a break from playing Undertale to write and post this… Note to self, don't start a no-mercy run when there's fanfiction to be written… This is technically the last chapter, but one more is coming that is basically 100% smut. Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, followed, and basically enjoyed!**

Robin was called back to Headmaster Slade's office every day that week somehow or another, sometimes by the headmaster himself, to hide under his desk and give him a blowjob while meetings debating what was going to happen to the headmaster went on. The consensus among the group was that tenure was going to be an issue, even in a case like this. Really the only thing they could do was pass Slade along to another university, something they didn't want to do, particularly "if his behavior continued this way." Slade kept pushing to exchange his easy retirement for Robin to be unaffected, making the teen even more confused. The headmaster could make the school board's decision difficult, but he was making it impossibly easy, and cementing the end of Robin's education at a good university. Finally, on Friday, Robin was officially brought into the meeting.

"Hello, Richard," Mr. Allen greeted. He straightened his own tie and sat back in his chair. Four other gentleman sat around him, all with grim looks on their faces. "Good to see you again. If you remember, we are the school board. We've greeted you to the school when you joined just a couple months ago, and I personally approached you a couple weeks ago. It has come to our attention that you are having… relations with Headmaster Slade. We'd just like to hear from your point of view, as accurately as you can remember, what happened."

Robin stared blankly. He was expecting this request, obviously, but he'd thought a lot about it and he wasn't sure at all what he was going to say. Slade was offering him an education, something that he'd worked his whole life for. And yet, Slade cared for him more than his own adopted father had. From the very first kiss, to insisting on Robin's schooling, Robin finally felt like he had someone who… maybe not cared about him, but definitely cared about his well being? And deep down, no matter what he had worked for, Robin couldn't give that up.

"Richard this isn't a difficult question."

"We're sleeping together," Robin blurted out. "I, uh, approached him. For his connections. And," Robin swallowed his pride. "We're in love."

Everyone in the room, including the headmaster, stopped what they were doing and stared at the student, anxiously wringing his hands in the doorway. The headmaster and him exchanged a glance, Slade's eyebrows raising and Robin surprising himself by giving him a defiant look.

"Well that makes this decision very easy for us," Mr. Allen interrupted, "Robin you are hereby expelled and excused. The board will continue their discussion on what to do about the headmaster-"

"No need," Slade cut in. "I will finish out this school year and retire. I will have my written form completed by tomorrow. I trust this is adequate?"

"I suppose so," Mr. Allen said. "The board will make their leave. Thank you."

The school board left the office space, leaving empty chairs littered around. Headmaster Slade got to his feet, catching Robin's arm. "What are you doing?"

"Why did you retire, Sir? You could have kept some kind of a job and, frankly, made that guy's life a lot harder."

"I've told you before, Robin," Slade purred, and the student shivered at the sudden use of his nickname. "You fascinate me. Students, people, like you don't come around often. I wouldn't find another before I retired anyway. I would just be wasting my time."

"Maybe," Robin blushed. "You fascinate me, too."


End file.
